Harry Potter vs Twilight
by Bookgirl001
Summary: Points of arguments written by a twihard and by a potterhead. Each of them faithfully argue to defend their own books. Which one do you support?


Harry Potter vs. Twilight (A potterhead's vs. a twihard's view.)

My views against that article about twilight being better than Harry potter. The twihard point of view is written exactly as typed out by said twihard. The grammatical errors have not been made by me.

1. Twilight unlike Harry Potter has SEX. something to get a mature reader into.

ME: Okay, first of all, J.K. Rowling did not want to promote teenage sex. Twilight tells us that sex is the only thing important and is worth risking your life over? That's just polluting young kid's , twilight doesn't describe sex. I would hardly say that 'And we began where my dream left out' is mature. And by putting sex in, you are just limiting the number of people that can read the books. Want a proper mature book? Read the Casual Vacancy.

2. Twilight unlike Harry Potter started from a dream. Inspiring dreamers.

ME: Jo started Harry potter from a day dream. Night dreams are not supposed to make sense. No wonder twilight has sparkling when people talk about following their dreams, you think they mean literal dreams? No, they mean hopes and wishes. Writing out a literal dream is not inspiring at all. Yesterday, I had a dream about my television getting spoilt, not letting me watch supernatural. I should totally write a book about it.

3. Twilight unlike Harry Potter shows real depression unlike Harry who always complains his parents died and he didnt even know them or when his uncle. or whoever died he was happy in a couple of days. Bella she was really and truly depressed and HURT.

ME: Okay you mean twilight unlike Harry potter, teaches us not to fight depression but to just give in to it. It teaches us that a guy should dominate our lives and that sex and a boyfriend are the only important things. It teaches us to choose a guy over our family. Oh, you say bella was truly hurt? She tried to kill herself because her love left her. She was a coward and was afraid to fight her sadness. When Harry had to leave ginny, did ginny jump off a cliff? No, she started a rebellion in school. Bella was selfish. All she did was for herself and her precious vampire life. Harry went to gave his own life so that the world could benefit from it. Harry went through so much, but will managed to stay strong and fight Voldemort. Could bella have done that? She would've killed herself when cho rejected her for the Yule ball, if she'd been the protagonist in Harry potter.

4. Twilight books arent as long as Harry Potter books you dont have to sit there and read page after page of nothingness

ME: Er,pages of nothingness? I WILL CHOKE YOU *calms down* Harry potter touches subjects that twilight can only dream about. It talks about racism, discrimination, the darkness that lives in all of us etc. Harry potter involves the WHOLE world. Even muggles were affected. Twilight affects bella swan, a couple of shiny vampires, shape shifters that call themselves wolves, and Charlie. That is all. Twilight teaches us to be self centred. Obviously, a book that teaches us so much, is going to be long. It takes us on a journey with Harry. We grow up with Harry. Bella, on the other hand, is just a teenager who is obsessed with sex and vampires. Duh that won't take more then a few hundred pages.

Also breaking dawn is as long as the latter books of Harry potter so bitch puhlease.

5. Twilight teaches us that we can be mature about bad situations and that we don't have to "fight" things out we can sit down and talk about things like mature adults.

ME: Mature about bad situations? Excuse me, I did not know wanting to commit suicide just because a boy doesn't want you was mature. ( Not meant to be offensive to anybody with suicidal tendencies out there.) And by the way, bella was totally prepared to fight for renesmee so moot point. Not to mention, the cullens killed countless new born vampires who were INNOCENT. They also killed James. Also, sit down and talk about things like mature adults? Really? You think Harry should have sat and had tea with Voldemort? With pudding maybe?

6. Twilight teaches us that we dont have to fall in love with one person and stay in love with them for the rest of our lives. for example bella and edward and jacob :) she had choices. even though she had picked edward she CHOSE to do it.

ME: Oh so twilight teaches us to lean on another person when our love leaves us, send a wrong message, lead them on, then just leave them when our love returns. Right. Also bella didn't actually love Jacob. That was just renesmee inside of her. Moot point again. If twilight teaches us anything about love, it is that bella had a soulmate and she better stick to him. Very good dating advice I must say.

7. Twilight teaches us the true value of love. yeah it might have lust in it. but its love.

ME: The true value of love? Edward was so selfish. He should never have talked to bella in the first place. He shouldn't have given in to bella's demands for sex. If he had truly cared about her, he would have stayed away when he had left. And bella? Bella was a constant danger to Edward and she knew it. Yet she insisted on tempting him with her blood by kissing him all the time and wanting to have sex with him. She thought it was just her life on the line. Wrong. It was more. It was Edward's conscience on the line. Also what would've happened to Edward had bella died? Did she think about that? No no she just wants to have sex and make out. Because that is the only thing that matters.

She further tempted him by asking him to make her into a vampire by using his venom only. It does not freaking matter. Carlisle would have done it. But she literally asked Edward to suck her blood and then stop. It's not that easy! Why did she have to be so stubborn? A vampire is a vampire. Venom is venom. God.

8. Twilight has a happy ending no one dying and thats what a good book is always about.

and its just so fucking awesome

ME: Who are you to say that a good book has happy endings? A good book teaches us about life. All of John green books have depressing endings, yet he is the most celebrated author ever. In life, we don't get Disney endings. That's not how it works. Twilight gives us false hope. Harry potter shows us that to win, we must lose. That in a war, loved ones will be lost. Characters will die. People die. Nothing lasts forever. That is the essence of hp. At the end, nothing at all can last forever.

Potterhead peace out.

PS: Follow my tumblr, I always follow back! .com


End file.
